I Finally Found You
by Empathic Soul
Summary: Cloud felt that it was not easy to forget, maybe that was the reason why they all went on separate ways. And now who are these people trying to bring them back...or trying to destroy them? Ongoing, please read and review
1. Prologue

**I Finally Found You**  
Prologue: The Future Speaks and the Past Relived  
By: Empathic Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Squaresoft™ owns the wonderful and insight-worthy game that set the record for me in all final fantasy sagas.

Cloud Strife, the so-called hero of the previous war against Shinra is now walking alone in the desolate area of Midgar Slums. It has been a year since Meteor crushed the city killing several people and destroying the reactors that surrounded the area. It has also been a year since he was able to gather enough courage to walk again in this deserted place, the place they now call Death Valley.  
  
It was ironic to call the place as such. When everyone thinks back, it has been Death Valley even before Meteor destroyed it. It was amusing to listen to the rumors that have been freely floating around the entire Planet. To some extent Cloud wanted to listen to some.  
  
These were some of the rumors that he heard upon traveling around. Of course some of these rumors came from several parties and groups or some are even fanatics and advocates. He did not know.  
  
The first one was Sephiroth was an angel in reality. He realized that the people were destroying the planet and therefore he sought revenge and protected the planet by summoning Meteor to destroy the people that has been causing harm to the planet and thereby killing everyone in the long- term. Well, this came from a group of Sephiroth advocates. They're fanatics of the General and even became bigger fanatics when they heard that he was the one who summoned Meteor. They believed Meteor was punishment from god. And literally, Sephiroth IS their god.  
  
The next rumor was the Rufus Shinra was alive. Of course, this might be true to an extent because there was not a single fragment was left of Rufus after the destruction of Midgar. Well, not that Meteor would leave something just for people to know 'Hey, Rufus is dead'. But then again, this was not proven false, so it's neither true nor false. Again, this came from the Midgar Socialist Party, the Party that Rufus started to advocate "social policies" at the start of his term.  
  
Another rumor was about Vincent Valentine being the head of a syndicate, specifically an underground syndicate of Vampires in Nibelhelm. Outrageous, that was what Cloud thought instantly. Rumors came from the people in Nibelhelm where they saw a monster transforming inside and then suddenly quieting down. The mansion was then declared haunted. Quite a story, the guy was probably having nightmares in his sleep.  
  
Then Barret also had his own set of rumors. He was rumored to have jumped off the canyon because his metallic arm fell off. Cloud laughed at this one. Barret was no idiot, well not THAT much. Nevertheless, Cloud became relaxed when he found out that Barret was indeed of good health taking care of Marlene in the nearby village near Junon. It was a newly established village. He is currently living there with Elmyra.  
  
Of course, Red became the head of Cosmo Canyon. Wise beyond age, that is the least that could happen to him. At least one rumor seems to be true. But in additional, he was said to have a female with him. Cloud thought to see this soon, after he investigates this one in Midgar.  
  
Before that, Yuffie's rumor has gone widespread. It has been said that the ninja became one of the renegade bandits in stealing materia in different areas of the Planet. The bandits steal the materia and then sell it and give the money to the poor. Some kind of modern day Robin Hood... Reeve became president of Shinra or the government. He is now leading the Planet in Junon where he is currently under strict time management. He did not have any more time for anything else because he is always busy proof reading new laws and bills for the reestablishment of the new Junon Government.  
  
Last but not the least, Tifa. Tifa was reported to be a government official. She volunteered to help Reeve in reestablishing a new government. It was enlightening to know that Tifa placed into good use the knowledge that she earned from school. Cloud was happy for her.  
  
And of course the reason that he is here in Midgar Slums. It was because of Her. Yes, there are rumors about her also. Rumor though did not specify a name, unlike the others. She was not very popular with the people and very few knew of the important role that she played in saving the Planet.  
  
But there was this one rumor that got Cloud on the move to discover if indeed she was back from there. If she returned to the living from the world beyond. If it were true...  
  
He did not know—all he knew is that he would be happy.  
  
To see her  
  
His footsteps suddenly increased a bit in pace. His usual simple soldier attire was replaced into something less menacing. People now do not appreciate people wearing attires that catch attention even though you're some kind of hero.  
  
He wore a simple black turtleneck with a pair of black slacks. His boots came nice to his attire making him look elegant and at the same time demeaning. Of course the hair is a standout as usual. He looked completely normal except for one single thing, his slightly damaged left hand where it is wrapped neatly with a bandage... no one knew why he wrapped it, it remains a secret for him.  
  
But this rumor...  
  
Yes  
  
The rumor explicitly stated a woman about 22 years old was spotted inside the old Midgar Church, which surprisingly was not damaged during the entire Shinra explosion. It was the only area in Midgar that did not seem to be affected or damaged at all. The children who sought refuge there during the explosion, claiming to have seen a woman in pink calling them in there was saved from the explosion.  
  
The people called it an apparition of a great heavenly being...  
  
True, Cloud dared not to disagree.  
  
He quickened his pace and from where he stood he could spot the Church, a bit deserted and ruined but not entirely destroyed. He felt his nerves going on the edge, his heartbeat getting faster. He felt nervous, anxious, scared, and hopeful, all in the same time.  
  
He paused a few steps from the Church's entrance only to see something that caught his attention.  
  
He saw this small girl holding a white lily and sitting in the entrance of the Church. He stopped and looked at her. Her long black locks flowed gently down her shoulders reaching just midway her back. She traced the petals of the flower slightly and paused noticing another presence. She raised her reddish eyes to meet bright mako green ones. She smiled.  
  
"Are you here to see her too?" She asked with a soft smile.  
  
See her too? Cloud thought. He did not know what it meant, or maybe refused to understand what it meant but he merely stared at the girl.  
  
Ignorance is a bliss.  
  
She merely smiled mysteriously almost like the way Aeris would smile at them when she knew something they didn't. Well, she smiled like that when she knew that she had to die to save the planet. That was a bad memory that Cloud would rather not remember.  
  
The little girl stood up brushing her light blue dress. She stepped aside and pointed at the door.  
  
"You can come in!" She smiled and sat back down tracing the petals once again as if Cloud did not exist.  
  
If Cloud found this weird, he did not show it because he was too busy calming his nerves and reorganizing his thoughts in order to come up of the proper greeting if EVER she really was there. What was he to say?  
  
_Hi! Long time no see!  
_  
Crap!  
  
_Hey there beautiful!  
_  
Shit. She might as well kick his ass because of saying that.  
  
_How are you?  
  
_Are you a dork?  
  
_Where have you been?  
  
_Are you committed? Is she your girlfriend by any chance?  
  
In short, he did not know. But why then are his hands suddenly turning the knob to open the door?  
  
He slowly opened the door of the Church and his eyes widened when he saw someone who he thought he would never see. There she sat in the middle of the flowerbed, the same flowerbed that she showed him the first time they met. It was the same flowerbed where he landed after falling from the reactor. It was the same flowerbed where he gazed at her ethereal emerald eyes for the first time.  
  
And there she sat, in her pink dress holding that single red rose. Her hair cascading down in gentle waves, not tied in a ponytail or a braid this time. Along with her were children sleeping on the flowerbed and looking extremely contented. Cloud could not help but smile. All worries gone, because she was...  
  
Then he heard it. The sound of steel...  
  
His eyes rose from her and then his eyes widened.  
  
He could not believe it.  
  
Why is that person here?  
  
TBC 


	2. Preexistent Self

**I Finally Found You**  
Chapter 1: My Preexistent Self  
By: Empathic Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Squaresoft™ owns the wonderful and insight-worthy game that set the record for me in all final fantasy sagas.  
  
Just to point, Italics are for another person's voice, and so is bold letters.  
  
Vincent Valentine is annoyed and he did not know when he first felt THIS annoyed. All he wanted was a few more years of undisturbed sleep and yet why can't those people give him just that? He did not want to bother anyone at all so why wouldn't they let him sleep?  
  
He heard another rattle of tiny rocks hitting the walls of the mansion and tumbling inside the marble floor. Of course it caused quite an annoying sound of rolling and rolling, then when it falls down the loop of stairs it has that sound of impeding doom. You know the one that you listen to when you throw a rock in the cliff—you feel that expectation of hearing a loud clunk or thump in the ground.  
  
But the worst noise of all was the sound of broken glass. He could strictly remember that every single day in the entire year at least one window would be broken. He would glide to the upper level and check on it at nighttime and then retreat back to sleep. The next morning he just finds people fixing the broken window only for it to be broken by mid- afternoon.  
  
Pointless, he knew of course.  
  
But what the heck, that's what people in Nibelhelm are, pointless...  
  
No wonder Cloud and Tifa came from this place...  
  
Oh...  
  
Well, they're a different case. Tifa and Cloud are just...  
  
Unique.  
  
He sighed. It's been a year since the entire Planet has gave them recognition in being heroes of the century. Of course he vanished just before the ceremonies and decided to just leave a messages. He still has manners.  
  
So he left a message at the flower vase in the corner of the room they bought in Costa del Sol, it's their fault they did not bother to look there! At least he left a message.  
  
But even though he did not want to admit it, he misses that kind of life. The kind where you don't know what to expect the next time you turn around the corner. It was a life where you seem to place extra effort in merely surviving and even getting a few winks of sleep. Even though it was stressful and fearsome, traumatic to some, it was still a life the energized his system.  
  
It did not matter to him if it was a result of Hojo's experimentation on his body that it excites him in battle, but it just puts his blood on the run. Rather than this kind of life, compared to this, he'd settle for a flower vendor in the corner of Midgar Slums and act like a girl.  
  
Yes, that girl, Aeris.  
  
Well that's the result of war, you win some, and you lose some. And the sad part of it is that you always lose the most important thing to you.  
  
He wanted to tell Cloud that, but then the guy vanished even before he did. Cloud did not even say goodbye and no one knew where he is now. Vincent did not bother looking for him because he knew someone who wants to hide cannot be found, except if the job is given to the Turks and assassins like him.  
  
Oh well, he did not want to place extra effort on things anyway.  
  
Lazy?  
  
He knows. Vincent sat on the old sofa in the second floor gazing at the now setting sun. He sighed and wished to have a few moments of sleep tonight, even for a while before those kids start to throw stones at the walls and windows again. People think that he's alone, that's where they're mistaken, and Vincent Valentine is anything BUT alone.  
  
_Vincent....  
_  
And yes, did I forget to mention that I have voices coming from my head.  
  
_Idiot, we're two persons in one body.  
  
_Ah yes, the complicated world of alter egos where they exist to haunt you even in your dreams and nightmares, perhaps.  
  
_I am not Chaos. I am Vincent.  
_  
Nice to meet you. Did you know we have the same name?  
  
_Ha-ha very funny...  
_  
Yeah, I find it extremely gratifying to know that THAT stupid and fing professor has actually created three personalities in me! He thought transforming was painful! Ha!  
  
_I'm not hurting you, am I?_  
  
No, but Chaos is.  
  
There was a grunt inside his unconscious but still refused to speak at all.  
  
Yes, inside Vincent Valentine's head exists two other egos as Hojo called it. The first one is the dominant Vincent Valentine, the current one with a golden claw and red glaring eyes. He is the Vincent that most people think is a descendant of some ancient vampire family. Not that he blames them. Who wouldn't think so when they see a man with skin as pale as a corpse, with bloody red eyes brighter than a stop light, and fangs that glisten almost ready to bite your neck off, no pun intended. That's Vincent Valentine, the dominant personality. He is also the narcissistic, masochistic, sadistic personality, quite a combination!  
  
Next is Chaos. Well, he's the monster created by Hojo as a revenge for stealing Lucrecia. Funny, but Chaos never considered himself to be a monster, merely...special. Well, that's one way of putting it. That's the reason why Chaos was never really bothered being called a monster. It's true anyway, and somehow the other alters, the Turk Vincent accepted him as such. Chaos is the type A personality. He's aggressive, always angry, antisocial, meaning having the tendency to become a murderer, and of course, obsessive compulsive. To think a monster would get annoyed seeing a speck of dust in the furniture of Nibelhelm Mansion. Well, that's the reason why the mansion always seems clean.  
  
And lastly, The Turk, Vincent Valentine. He's the Vincent that's always calm, composed, to both Chaos and Vampire Vincent; he's the perfect little snoot! Yes a snoot, snob, and a spoiled brat who did steal Lucrecia from Hojo. The main reason for all of this. Vincent the Turk and the jerk.  
  
_Chaos and me, we're a part of you as you are a part of us. Why can't you accept us?  
_  
Because if I do, I just acknowledged myself to be an ultimate psycho!  
  
**You were a psycho in the first place.  
**  
Chaos, stop-making things worse  
  
**I did not know it COULD get worse...  
**  
For once, I agree to you.  
  
_I refuse to say something anymore. But I just want to tell you Vincent, there's someone inside the mansion.  
_  
**What?** What?  
  
Turk Vincent did not want to speak anymore so he hid himself in the deepest recess of the mind of Vincent Valentine. OF course the two alters are unable to see him anymore, they were left confused and utterly bewildered that someone entered the house.  
  
It's probably some kid who wanted to play hide and go seek.  
  
Maybe...I'll check it out.  
  
Go do that.  
  
Vincent slid down stealthily the stairs careful not to be noticed by anyone who stepped inside the house. He heard two voices speaking from reception area. Judging from the sound it was a boy and a girl. He sighed they were only children! He quietly trudged down the stairs willing himself to take a glimpse of the children that wandered inside the house. Of course, Chaos and Turk Vincent also seemed eager to know who the unlucky little brats who would get the fright of their lives are.  
  
Not that Vincent had any intentions of scaring them away. He just wanted to sleep so he's going to talk to them.  
  
Yes.  
  
Scary as it is.  
  
He stopped when the voices were suddenly hushed. He leaned on the wall near the entrance to the reception area and tried to strain his hearing to listen to what the children were talking about. He heard the little girl speak first.  
  
"Why are we keeping quiet?" She asked softly knowing that the boy that she was with asked her to be quiet just a while ago.  
  
"It's that I feel a bit odd about this place." The boy replied looking at the girl straight in the eye.  
  
"Odd?" She strained her eyes to look around and merely smiled. "Well, this place indeed seems a bit...um..."  
  
"Creepy?" the boy asked walking towards the broken window that he noticed a while ago Whoever is living here sure ain't getting that much respect.  
  
"No. It's more like...mysterious." She answered smiling as she picked up a small porcelain frame with a drafty picture of a woman with long brown hair wearing a lab coat. She was smiling gently and even a bit ethereal.  
  
"Everything is mysterious for you! You even said that the well was mysterious! You even told me that the piano in the old house was mysterious!" The boy shrugged off the comment the girl did and did an exasperated sigh.  
  
"But they really are!" The girl pouted stomping her way towards the boy who placed his hands inside the pocket of his khaki shorts. "I feel like they have so much memories inside them."  
  
"Sigh, everything has memories you know, even the smallest speck of a dust has memories." The boy raised his eyes to meet the girls and the girl smiled at him gently picking up his hand and gently grasping it.  
  
"See, you understand." She nodded and the boy shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't. I don't lean on wells and try to dance without a sound like you! I know they have memories but I don't try to make one with them." He shoved her playfully. It was just a form of their usual teasing remarks.  
  
"You're so mean! I swear! I felt like when I leaned on the well that I was listening to two people talking there about...about..." She looked up the ceiling.  
  
"About?" the other kid raised a brow just to make sure she feels a bit empathized on. The least he could do of course.  
  
"About...the sky...being...being...um what do you call that...the one they do to train people?" the kid looked up to the boy expecting an answer.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I did not hear those voices!" the boy exclaimed looking a bit tired with the conversation. He leaned on the wall and stared at her.  
  
"Oh you're such a spoil sport! I don't know why I continue to join you on this trips!!!" She stomped and turned around looking annoyed.  
  
Geez, I don't know why, but I always feel guilty when she does that. The boy placed a hand to calm his aching head. "It's called SOLDIER."  
  
"Yes! That's it!" The girl smiled and rushed to the boy leaning on the wall. "Then, then I heard them talking about this super, super, great SOLDIER! I didn't hear his name but the guy in the well wanted to be like him!"  
  
"Okay, you. Stop this. It's getting really freaky to hear you say such things." The boy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's leave that thing on the safe and then let's get going."  
  
"Oh yeah, hehe, sorry side tracked!" She laughed and went straight to the safe and took out a red orb. She knelt down and the guy turned the knob and it opened.  
  
The girl slowly placed the small object inside and pushed the safe to close while turning the combination to place it into lock. She stood up and smiled at the boy that she's with and took his hand.  
  
"Okay! We're done here! Let's go!" She grinned and the boy sighed. He merely let himself get dragged to the door leading outside.  
  
Vincent heard them getting nearer to them so he slid to the shadows where he would be less noticed. He expertly glided and stared at the direction where they would be expected to come out. He waited for a few moments and then there they passed. Though this time he wished they didn't.  
  
There they were, the two kids that he was listening to.  
  
Walking towards the door hand in hand and with a smile on their faces.  
  
Vincent's mouth went agape and he felt his hand slack down from the crossed position over his chest. The boy opened the door and the girl ran out only to be followed quickly by the other. It happened in slow motion. He knew who they were, but it was simply impossibly as to why they were here...as to why...them in the first place.  
  
What the hell! Turk Vincent was as surprised as the two other personalities. They could not believe what they just saw. It was something...something that they...  
  
"Why are they here? Why are..."  
  
"I've had it!" Tifa shouted throwing the piles and piles of paper work stocked in her office in Junon. It was already 7 hours of continues paper work and still the pile did not seem to decrease at all. It just seemed more---piled up that the beginning.  
  
"Tifa calm down. We just need to finish this since we have an inauguration of the New Empire in a couple of days. Bear with me. We really have to get this done." Reeve muttered patiently for the nth time since Tifa exploded and threw the papers all over the room.  
  
"That's what you said two days ago and now is the couple-th day." Tifa grunted crossing her arms over her chest. She slightly dusted her gray suit with a white blouse and a gray mini skirt. "Reeve, why is it that it's only the two of us who's working here?"  
  
"Because of the following reasons." Reeve muttered as he read the Electricity Bill #254 that was passed among the congress. "First, Vincent was not to be disturbed, unless you volunteer to go greet him in Nibelhelm and say 'hey, I was wondering if you'd like to review the experiments Hojo did in the Department of Science and Research'."  
  
"Okay, so what about Barret?" Tifa sat over her desk while crossing her legs.  
  
"Are you kidding, the guy has even shorter patience than you have. Oh and just in case you haven't heard, he's getting married to Elmyra. He's too busy getting ready for his wedding ceremony and the details of it." Reeve pointed his pen towards Tifa just to emphasize the point. "And speaking of weddings, it seems that there is truth in the rumors of Red XIII having a girl friends. They are celebrating a mating union in a couple of months. We're invited."  
  
"Oh yeah! A party!" Tifa jumped down the desk and did a victory sign.  
  
"Yes, a party where we get to talk to animals and dance around the campfire. I'm thrilled." Sarcasm was dripping from Reeve's statement and merely shrugged the glare Tifa sent him.  
  
"Reeve, may I remind you that you acted like a cat for a while. You should not dare say those words." Tifa scolded and Reeve nodded in defeat.  
  
"Okay, I concede." Reeve nodded once more. "One more thing, Yuffie is always missing. Well, I don't know if there is truth to the rumors of her running as a renegade Materia bandit, but nonetheless, she's not really causing harm in majority of the areas in the Planet, only in Wutai."  
  
"Oh let her father deal with her. It's a family thing anyway." Tifa returned to her seat after picking up the papers that are scattered on the floor.  
  
"And of course, your dearest Cid has been really busy with Shera. They're coming with a baby in a couple of months so I'd rather not bother the captain." Reeve smiled handing over the invitation to a baby bash in two months.  
  
"A baby!!! This is exciting Reeve!!!" Tifa exclaimed looking rather happy with the news that she's been receiving. But then her face suddenly turned to soft scowl looking at the president she gazed at him shyly. Reeve noticed the sudden change in attitude and he merely sighed.  
  
"As for him, he's still missing. I've heard of some rumors that he's been traveling around the Planet, but aside from that I did not hear anything about him being in one place for too long." Reeve signed the paper he was reading and proceeded to the next one.  
  
"He hasn't really gotten over her you know." Tifa pulled one folder and opened it to prepare to read its contents.  
  
"Teef, he loved her." Reeve knew how touchy the topic is but it should be confronted sooner or later. He raised his eyes and was surprised to see a smile on her face while shaking an index finger towards Reeve as sign of a mistake.  
  
"Wrong. HE LOVES her." Tifa smiled. "I have come to realize that over the year. It was ironic really, how the things between the four of us changed."  
  
"Four?" Reeve raised a slender brow in confusing as he continued to sign the paper that he just finished browsing through.  
  
"Yes, four, me, Aeris, Cloud, and Zack." Tifa nodded with a smile.  
  
"Zack, as in Sephiroth right hand man, Zack?" Reeve asked extremely surprised for Tifa to know Zack, the commander of the second fleet.  
  
"Yes, Zack. Well, he has always been a good friend of mine, a short boyfriend when he was here in Nibelhelm." She smiled and sighed. "I really wanted to apologize to Aeris when I found out that she was the girlfriend of Zack. But I never got the chance to do so. Then all of a sudden, Cloud, who I thought would be the person I would marry and love for the rest of my life, loved Aeris, the girl I stole Zack from. Utterly bewildering love story, huh?"  
  
"Love? I'd say. I don't know what to relate to your story, but I thank you for sharing them." Reeve nodded yet again and placed the next folder to the out folder.  
  
Tifa merely looked fondly at the president. Reeve is certainly a promising leader. She gazed at him for a while, his neatly gelled hair with two strand falling in front, making him look a bit like Rufus, only older. His hair has gotten longer, but he decided to tie it up to a low ponytail to make him appear elegant. His white suit also highlighted his pale complexion and his blue eyes shown with experience and knowledge.  
  
A bright future is ahead the New Empire.  
  
Knocking suddenly came up and both occupants of the room raised their head to eye the door. Reeve answered by saying the door is open and Elena, one of the former Turks entered with two cups of coffee.  
  
"Elena." Reeve smiled and the blonde placed the cups of coffee on their desks. "Thank you."  
  
"How thoughtful of you!" Tifa smiled warmly and took the cup.  
  
"Well, the two of you have been working non-stop since yesterday, so I presumed that you probably need a little boost. Coffee would do the trick." Elena replied and Reeve sighed.  
  
"I agree. My muscles are a bit tensed already. I would gladly take a few winks but I must finish this because the inauguration is a couple of days from now. Speaking of which, what is happening with the preparations in the harbor?"  
  
"Tseng and Reno are doing their job well, must I compliment them. Rude and I have been observing them and they've been really exerting a good amount of effort to rebuild the government." Elena smiled. "I have never seen Reno work that much before. Truly amazing!"  
  
"I would like to see it too." Reeve laughed. "Thank you for the update, Elena. Get a few winks as well."  
  
Elena was about to reply when the door suddenly barged open and Rude was lying on the ground slouching low. His face had scratches and tons of bruises. A blood trickled down his lip and his eyes were weary of tiredness and pain. Elena dropped the tray in surprise and crouched down to check on Rude if he was alive. Reeve suddenly stood up and took a pistol from his drawer readying himself to shoot whoever is the attacker.  
  
It was dark outside and Tifa could barely make out any silhouette of the person who attacked one of the Turks. But one thing is certain, if that person were able to push Rude around that easily, that person would definitely not be some easy enemy. She placed on her materia pouch just in case.  
  
"He...he..." Rude muttered weakly.  
  
"Rude, who did this? What happened?" Elena knelt down cradling the head of the nearly unconscious " Rude muttered wheezing in pain and already coughing out more blood than necessary. He felt nauseous, almost ready to give in to darkness, but not before giving them a warning.  
  
"Stop, just rest now." Reeve ordered looking slightly unnerved with someone trying to attack the government this early. Everything was supposed to be perfect!  
  
A voice came out from the group and they knew it did not belong from any of them... It was familiar, especially to Tifa. The voice was echoing inside the room, the deep timbre in the voice of a full-grown man. It sent chills down their spine.  
  
"Where is he?" The low voice of the man echoed in the room. They unconsciously took a step back and a step forward was heard, it was obviously from the man who spoke. "Tell me, where is he?"  
  
Tifa raised her fists to ready herself in battle stance. Reeve raised his gun up and prepared to shoot. Elena started to chant a Bolt3 spell just in case. But what they saw made them unprepared for battle.  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows revealing his big frame and sword. His black attire glistened in pure leather. His face contorted in anger as he gazed at everyone in the room.  
  
Reeve dropped his gun in utter surprise.  
  
"It can't be. You're supposed to be dead." Reeve exclaimed, and the guy looked at him.  
  
Cloud drew his weapon, the ultima weapon and went into fighting stance, mirroring the opponent. They have grabbed the attention of the children who became frightened and ran towards Aeris who merely watched with keen interest and a small ounce of nervousness. She looked back and forth the two men in fighting stance.  
  
Cloud stared at the opponent with utter hate. He did not know why HE was there, why this person was alive. Why the hell would the planet give another chance of life to the person that stood in front of him? Why would he...  
  
"Who are you and state your business!" The man spoke in a command frightening the children who cowered down to Aeris. Aeris muttered a few reassuring words before focusing her attention to them again.  
  
What? Cloud wanted to focus on Aeris but the question of his opponent struck him in the bull's eye. "What are you talking about? You're supposed to be the one that I'm asking what your business is here with Aeris and the children!"  
  
"Aeris? How do you know her? Speak or I'll make you sorry you've ever been born!" The man threatened lowering his stance almost ready to attack.  
  
Cloud lowered his in defense as well. He stared at the man and noticed something. There was something so wrong with the scene unfolding in front of him. Aeris was merely watching like she was interested in the outcome. The children were just cowering but yet supporting his opponent instead of him; as if they did not know the man he was about to fight with.  
  
And him...  
  
Why the hell did he not know me?  
  
Cloud was confused. He merely stared at the man in front of him for the longest time and the man obviously felt annoyed with the staring. He stood up and relaxed his stance and stared at Cloud with a deathly threat.  
  
"Listen stranger. Leave or be killed."  
  
"Se-sephiroth..." Cloud muttered out of sheer ignorance that he did. It just kind of slipped from his tongue and surely the man's eyes widened.  
  
Sephiroth stared at the man in front of him with a confused look. It was weird because he was like staring in the same mako depths as his. This guy is definitely SOLDIER that was one thing. But why can't he remember the name of this guy? If he were SOLDIER then he ought to remember him because he was general. He knew everyone.  
  
But who is this man?  
  
Cloud muttered something short to a stutter and Sephiroth barely heard it. But because of his superior hearing abilities thank the mighty and crazy old geezer named Hojo, he was able to pick it up.  
  
"What are you saying that I'm supposed to be dead?" Sephiroth felt his precious patience slipping beneath his grasp. "Speak!"  
  
How dare he command me! I killed him! Cloud gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was so angry towards him and he could barely contain it anymore. A low growl escaped from his throat and of course, the General took it as a sign of a warning. Sephiroth drew his sword again ready to attack.  
  
And of course, this was the time Aeris decided to intervene. She calmly placed a hand over Sephiroth's shoulder and gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Stop this." She whispered and the general obeyed silently re-sheathing his masamune. He retreated back to the flowerbed and glared at Cloud while the children flocked him.  
  
For this, Cloud was surprised to see a gentle look escape from the eyes of the tough general. He was rendered speechless when a kid launched himself to the lap of Sephiroth and the general kissed the boy's forehead slightly while listening to their stories.  
  
It was...  
  
Disconcerting...  
  
Disorienting...  
  
Disturbing...  
  
And most of all...  
  
Amusing...  
  
Cloud suddenly sensed a presence nearing him and he looked straight to the source. His breath got caught in his throat as he came face to face to the girl he sought for the entire year. He longed to embrace her, to touch her, to tell her he was sorry for not being able to protect her.  
  
And right now, that she's in front of her, waiting for her response, it was...  
  
Torture.  
  
"I'm sorry for the behavior of my companion. Please forgive him." She smiled and Cloud could merely nod for his voice decided to hide from him.  
  
But though his voice abandoned him, his body decided not to. He reached for her and suddenly pulled her to an embrace. It came as a surprise that her emerald eyes became wide and her breath stopped for a while. She was tense and so was he. But he rested his head on her shoulder. HE could feel the burning gaze of Sephiroth in the back and at the same time the shocked expression of the children watching the scene envelope in their midst.  
  
"Sephy-chan, it's like watching a soap opera." The little girl with a small teddy bear muttered softly while embracing Sephiroth's arm.  
  
Sephiroth merely grunted while seething with anger.  
  
Cloud finally found his voice and started talking. He started his 1-year delayed speech and continued to utter soft soothing words.  
  
"I'm so sorry for leaving you Aeris. I wanted to be there to protect you but I was not able to. I was so lonely without you. I felt utterly devastated when you died. I did not know what to do...I lost you...I really thought I lost you. When I heard about the rumor about you, I immediately went here to see the truth! I sought to see you, to look for you! I wanted to; no I needed to find you! Aeris, I'm so happy that you're safe and sound! I'm so happy that you're alive!" Cloud muttered. His voice shaky with his tears and his rattled emotions. It kept flowing and flowing out of his system. All his pent up emotions flowed out streaming like a broken dam. His embrace tightened and Aeris relaxed slightly. Not knowing what to do but place a hand on his back and gently rub it to comfort the crying man. She smiled softly.  
  
"Aeris, come back to us! Let's go to Junon where the rest are! We can finally be together with them and finally be happy! Aeris I'm so sorry for having not able to save you! I'm sorry for not finding an immediate way to revive you from your death, but you were the one that saved us from destruction! Your selflessness saved me, and every one in the Planet. Aeris..." Cloud pulled back but stopped when he noticed a look of utter confusion in the eyes of Aeris.  
  
"Aeris?" Cloud muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry...I...I don't know what to say..." Aeris looked down.  
  
"Are you...it's alright, I don't expect an answer right away anyway." Cloud then looked at Sephiroth with a glare. "But what are you doing with a murderer like him?"  
  
Aeris trained her eyes to where he was glaring and saw Sephiroth glaring back. Aeris merely shook her head and faced Cloud.  
  
"Sephiroth has been my friend ever since." She muttered and Cloud stared at her as if she grew horns and a tail. "I'm sorry, I can't stand you talking about my friend like that. Who are you?"  
  
Aeris took a step back and examined the man who suddenly froze in front of her. She somehow felt that she was important to him and that he was important to her. But who was he?  
  
"Aeris...you don't know me? We've known each other for a long time...you...you were...21, I was 20 when we first met..." Aeris' eyes widened.  
  
"Pardon me, but that would be impossible." She shook her head and smiled while placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "I'm just 17."  
  
Who are you?  
  
I'm just 17...  
  
I can't stand you talking about my friend like that...  
  
I'm sorry...  
  
It was repeating over and over Cloud's head. It started to give him pain to even remember. The last thing that he saw was Aeris' worried face before he suddenly fainted.  
  
TBC 


End file.
